


A breath of fresh air

by imagining_love



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_love/pseuds/imagining_love
Summary: Following the events of Steven and SammyJo's wedding, Liam offers Fallon a change of scenery.





	1. Your Vankirk is showing

“Jack Liam-Ridley Lowden VanKirk. Any other middle or last names you’re keeping from me?” asked Fallon from her bed, while the family doctor checked her health. Following the brother’s wedding on fire, the Carrington family were bedridden from the inhaled fumes. Luckily everyone got out alive and Cristal survived the bullet wound. 

“That’s my official name without the VanKirk. My real name is Leopold VanKirk, but I prefer Liam” he said shyly. Knowing Fallon would not pass the opportunity to make fun of it, he embraced for impact. 

“From Kate and Leopold?” Fallon religiously watched that movie during her adolescence. 

“My mom is a huge Hugh Jackman fan and I’m her tribute to him” he shrugged. 

“I don’t blame her” the doctor joined the conversation. 

“The shortness of breath will get better by next week. Get plenty of fresh air and no intense exercises” He warned indirectly, but it was received loud and clear. 

Sex was the last thing on their mind. Fallon was still heartbroken over Culhane and wasn’t ready to start a new relationship. Liam on the other hand wanted to take things slowly, hoping to build a strong foundation that will withstand the craziness of his family. 

“Want to get some fresh air? He asked. 

“No” the words escaped her mouth before she even thought it through. She knew she was pushing him away for no fault of his own, wishing Culhane to be the one checking on her. After saving her from the burning barn, Culhane replied with one message to her countless calls. 'I have moved on and so should you. Goodbye'. 

Liam felt hurt by her dismissal. He thought after he told her the truth about his identity and confessed his love, she would give him a chance. He knew she was still hung up on Michael Culhane and wanted to give her space; however, a strong feeling came over him to be persistent. 

“I know a spot you can’t say no to” he said following his gut and could see a flicker in her eyes. He got her attention now. 

“I can say no to anything and anyone” she said playfully as she got up from bed and called for Anders. 

“If you want me to leave, just say so” Liam couldn’t mask his surprise at her action, thinking she is kicking him out. 

“Don’t be silly. Anders is going to prepare my wardrobe. I still feel so weak.” Fallon said melodramatically. 

“Too weak to fly on a private jet?” 

“Careful, Liam. Your VanKirk is showing” Fallon retorted with a smile. She’s enjoying discovering a new side of him. He wasn’t holding back like he did before. 

“Is that a yes?” asked Liam. 

“What am I saying yes to?” Fallon answered with a question. 

Seeing the excitement in her eyes, he kept the location as a surprise. The only hint he gave away was to bring a fur coat. 

Anders prepared the luggage for Fallon's winter trip and kept his comments for himself. He was worried for Fallon after seeing her tear stained sheets following Culhane’s departure. He decided to accompany Fallon, who he considers as his own, and kept a watchful eye and his usual distance as a servant. Knowing a storm is brewing inside of her. 

After five hours of travel, they landed safely in in Vail, Colorado. 

“Good job, Liam. I have never been here” she complimented his choice. 

“Even if you did, its different with me” Liam replied, enjoying the back and forth. 

“Limos? Are you back on the Vankirk payroll?” Fallon couldn’t stop herself from asking. When they met, he was a working man, living on his own. Now, it’s different. On her brother’s wedding day, Liam did say that he has reconnected with his family. Guessing from the extravagance of the trip, it went well. 

“The Limos are for them” he pointed at her servants and the luggage. “...and that’s our ride” he pointed at the Tesla SUV. 

“Environmental and Economical. That’s the Liam I know” Fallon said with a smile and got into the car. She found herself mesmerized by scenic terrain and only realized when they arrived in front of a gate that she hasn’t spoken a word. Something Fallon never had experienced with anyone. Being in comfortable silence without feeling the pressure to fill the void with small talk or her usual witty banter. He had this calming effect on her. 

“We’re here” Liam spoke softly, seeing that Fallon finally made eye contact with him. He noticed she was entranced by nature’s beauty and he did not want to disrupt. He drove past the gates, along the snow covered driveway and arrived at the entrance. 

“What’s the name of the hotel?” She finally spoke. 

“It was a hotel, but.. Its technically my winter house. A gift from my parents for my tenth birthday” Liam blushed a bit while saying that. He was not comfortable talking about his fortunes. He always got the ‘silver spoon in mouth’ reactions, which was the main catalyst to experience the world on his own and far away from his family. 

“Don’t tell me that you vacationed here, your parents saw that you were so happy, so they decided to buy it for you” Fallon knew she guessed correctly. 

“...and laid off the staff. That what struck me first and the most. I hated coming here ever since” Liam confirmed as he stopped the car’s engines. 

“So why comeback to it now?” asked Fallon. 

“You” he simply answered. 

Fallon watched Liam exit the car and greet the staff. She shook her head, thinking the stars might be aligned, because he’s too good to be true. 

“LEOOOOOPOOLLLDDDD” a voice boomed from inside the house 

“Mom! What are you doing here?” Panic could be detected in Liam’s voice. 

Fallon knew she jinxed it.


	2. Daring eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Fallon stay the night at his hotel manor with mommy Laura.

The mom greeted the two at the entrance with a back breaking hug. 

“How did you know we’re here?” Liam was shocked. The last he heard about her, she was off on one of her ‘me-time’ international trips. The only form of communication she has during that time is via Instagram, which she has her assistant handle. So basically, none. 

“Hush boy, you think I don’t know everything that goes on in all of our estates” she brushed him off and laid all her focus on Fallon. 

“So this is how new money looks like?” Laura whispered loudly to Liam. 

“New money? Our family’s dynasty has been here for 100 years” Fallon was flabbergasted by her comment. 

“Aww she doesn’t even know it” Laura counted to whisper from all to hear. 

“Mom, I think she can hear you” Liam intervened and tried his best to distance the two before they’d clash. 

“This is your room” Liam brought her into the presidential suite. 

“Where’s your room?” Fallon wondered 

“Down the hall. It’s the first room I’ve stayed in.” 

Fallon admitted to herself that if she owned a hotel, she’d most likely turn a whole floor to her room. Liam on the other hand stayed humble and settled to only one room. 

When the assistants came into the room with her luggage, she asked Anders to move her things to her new room, the one adjacent to Liam. 

Her humble attempt faltered when Anders objected saying that her things won’t fit into it and Liam insisted on having her stay in that room. 

“Rest, and I’ll see you at dinner time” Liam offered, clasping his hand. 

Fallon nodded, tried to get some shut eye, but her mind was racing. 

‘What should I wear? Do I have my hair down or in a bun? Red lipsticks or...?’ the questions started to flood her mind. The final question was ‘why am I overthinking this?’ 

Fallon decided to take a warm bath to relax, only to keep looking at the time, fearing that she’d be late. So, she gave up on the calming herself and started to dress in a red sweater dress with red lipstick. 

Without admitting to herself, she dressed to impress. 

She left her room, walked her way to the dining room and was perplexed by the number of people that roamed the halls. 

“Where did all these people come from?” She asked Anders, when she saw him at the lounge area. Only for Laura, Liam’s mom, to answer. 

“When we acquired the house, we laid off the staff since we didn’t need them. When Liam learned about it, he made a scene. Literally embarrassed me and his father. He demanded to bring back the employees and give them free accommodations. So you see, these commoners, they live here on VanKirk property without paying at dime. It's all because my husband was so weak. He never said no and raised a kid with a soft heart. He needs someone strong on his side.” said Laura. 

Fallon braced herself for what came next, except it wasn’t what she expected. 

“He needs his mother. You are not strong and not what Liam needs. If you thought you were walking into a fairytale, you’d better leave Cinderella.” The mother of the person she is starting to fall for has threatened her, but it did not phase Fallon. 

“You underestimate your son. He’s far stronger than you think and he does not need protecting” Fallon shot back and walked away. 

Only to stop when she heard wailing. Laura was crying loudly, and Liam came running to her side. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“I just remembered your father, god rest his soul. He were so happy back then. Tell me you’re not leaving too?!” Laura pleaded. 

“Never, mom. Never” 

Fallon then saw a shift in Laura’s teary eyes. It was dangerous, daring Fallon to challenge her. 

She heard of the crazy VanKirks, but this was next level batshit crazy. 

Liam stayed the whole night besides his mother, not even glancing towards Fallon. 

‘Red outfit gone to waste’ Fallon sulked, knowing she cannot wear the same outfit again. Then called it a night, went back to her room and felt so defeated. 

Her phone rang, and saw it was Michael who was calling.


End file.
